


Be Happy

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dream Sequence, F/M, I re read The Bane Chronicles, It's 3 am, It's late, Lots of error probably, M/M, so lots of Magnus Bane feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting





	Be Happy

It happened one night. When he and Alec were asleep. Magnus dreams of his past very rarely but when he does they are very vivid. In this particular dream, Magnus was sitting at a bar watching people sing when he sees her, a face he thought he would never see again. She wasn't like the last time he saw her. She was youthful and smiling, she was dancing, her smile lighting up the dim bar.

"Etta" he said, his voice was shushed, his eyes focused on her. She spotted him and smiled and the scene changed. They were still in the bar, but now they were alone. She sat down in front of him and handed him whiskey.

"I'm dreaming." He said. Not questioning what he was saying but stating the obvious.

"Well of course you are my love. Last time you saw me I was an old prune" her voice was light, like she wasn't bothered by the thought.

"My dreams have got to steady themselves. I didn't even know I was thinking of you."

Magnus heard what he said and tried to take it back afraid that he may have offended her. But her smile never left her face. She snapped her fingers and music began to play. Magnus recognised it immediately. It was the song playing the first time they met.

Etta stood and offered her hands to Magnus. "Would you care to dance?"

Magnus stood and they danced. Slow and steady matching the smooth jazz music.

"I'm glad you found someone Magnus."

"Thank you."

"I never meant to leave you. You know that right? When you love an immortal you have to come to facts when you are ageing and they are not."

"I would have loved you till you last breath. And I did. I saw you when you..."

"I know. I didn't know it then but everything is so clear now. I remember you visiting me for the last few weeks of my life. You told me of your adventures in Peru and how you had gotten yourself banned."

Magnus laughed. He remembered he sat with her for hours telling her stories. She didn't remember him then, but he didn't care. He just talked and talked, like he did when they first met. He tells her about his day because she found it so interesting, when in all honesty he found her day more interesting than his.

"Remember the last time we danced together?"

They were celebrating their 30th anniversary. He had gotten her a sapphire necklace. It was late and he just got home from a late night summoning. She was waiting for him, no matter how tired he was he would always dance with her.

"I like him." Etta said, after a while of slow swaying to the music. "He's good for you. He makes you happier than I've ever seen and I've been watching you for a while."

"He's the best. I love him so much it hurts to think of the future without him."

That was true. Alec was mortal, Magnus hated the thought of someday losing him. Magnus was so old in years but he will never get use to losing someone he loves.

"Don't think about the future. Think about the now. What you have with Alec, what you have with your children. Fearing the future will just damper your present. I feared the future for so long that I lost you."

Etta pulled away and placed a hand on Magnus's cheek. He kissed the palm of her hand.

"Be happy Magnus. And live in the moment. You're immortal. The future can wait." She smiled and kissed him.

Magnus woke up to his phone ringing. He looked to his side and saw Alec still asleep. He kissed him, waking the shadowhunter.

"What was that for?" Alec said snuggling closer to him.

"Nothing. Just saying I love you."


End file.
